


In The Lavender Ward

by Sxymami0909



Series: What Is And What Never Should Be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lydia-centric, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Stiles Feels, Stydia feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dust has settled and the dead pool has been eliminated. Peter is locked away and the pack is finally safe. But tragedy strikes once again when an attempt to grasp at information to help the pack leads to unforeseen circumstances and takes an integral member of their small family away from them. Some say it’s in the darkest of hours when you learn your hearts true desires, and now Stiles knows the saying to be true. (Title from ‘For Those Below’ You by Mumford and Sons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Lavender Ward

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** From Anonymous on Tumblr- If you're not too busy, and feel up for it, could you write a Stydia fic based on For Those Below by Mumford and Sons? Your writing is incredible.

The room was draped in all shades of purple from royal straight through to lavender. Lydia loved purple. It was one of the very first things Stiles had learned about her in third grade. Once for a whole month his little strawberry blonde refused to write in anything but a purple colored pencil or pen. He smiled at the memory. Lately that’s what he’d been reduced to, memories of the way they were and hope that it could be that way again in the future.

Stiles shifted in the uncomfortable metal chair, moving it closer to the bed. There was a chill in the room and Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine, though he was pretty sure it had more to do with where he was than the actual state of heating in the place. Eichen House. Just thinking the name made uneasiness fill his chest.

But none of that mattered because Stiles would brave the darkest of waters to be with Lydia Martin. He’d climb mountains, cross oceans, and basically do anything remotely necessary to be by her side. Stiles wouldn’t leave her alone in a place like this.

He reached out and took her hand cupping it between both of his large ones. “Hey Lyds,” his words were soft, soothing, “You’ll never believe what happened in school today.” He said smile on his face as he tried to catch the attention of the girl lying in the bed in front of him.

Her unfocused gaze didn’t stray from whatever it was she was looking at though. But that wasn’t unusual, so Stiles continued. “Scott finally asked Kira to the prom. Can you believe it?” He kept his tone light despite how difficult it was for him to see Lydia this way. His thumb brushed against her hand and Stiles glanced down chest tight. “Everyone at school misses you,” he told her, “especially the pack. Graduation is coming up soon…”

Stiles voice trailed off and he sighed. It had been just over three months that she’d been in Eichen House…three months too long. “You need to snap out of this,” he ground out looking up at her once again. His expression changed, breaking slightly, “Lydia please…I need you.” He whispered brokenly at her side.

The sound of a throat clearing from behind him made Stiles straightened up, brushing away the tears that had gathered there. Stiles glanced over his shoulder and spotted Malia in the doorway. “Hey, I didn’t realize you were coming here today.” He commented casually.

Malia stared at her boyfriend, her chest tight as she studied the boy in front of her. He was clearly distraught both physically and emotionally she could see and smell that. This had been his constant state lately. When he raised an eyebrow at her Malia realized she hadn’t yet answered his question. “I wasn’t,” she replied her voice tired, “But when you didn’t show up at the loft like you were supposed to I assumed you’d be here.” Malia admitted, it was where he always was.

Realization crossed Stiles’ face and guilt churned in his stomach. “God, I’m sorry…I didn’t--” he paused, “I completely forgot. Malia I’m so sorry.” He told her his tone genuine. Stiles had told her he’d meet up with her at Derek’s after school to help them do a little bit more research about the Desert Wolf. Apparently Braeden had a bunch of old files and information and from her U.S. Marshall days and thought some new eyes might see something she hadn’t.

Malia pursed her lips. She’d been working on her control a lot these past few months since everything that happened with Peter. Not just with shifting, but her behavior as well. Scott and even Derek had been helping her since Stiles had been preoccupied. But at this point Malia couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. “You’ve been sorry a lot lately.” She commented before moving further into the room.

“I understand that Lydia is one of your best friends Stiles, but she’s not getting any better and you sitting here every day making yourself miserable isn’t helping either.” She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles frowned at Malia. “Lydia is going to get better. She’s going to snap out of this and I want to make sure I’m here when she does.” He told his girlfriend, his tone hard.

Malia sighed her voice growing just a bit louder, “God Stiles, this isn’t some little cold or silly sickness,” she snapped, “It’s a banshee thing and Deaton said she may never snap out of it.” She winced, but get going, “We didn’t know this would happen,” she stated, “It’s not our fault…It’s not _your_ fault.” She stressed.

A few months back the pack had gone to see Dr. Valack. They’d wanted answers about Kate’s whereabouts to help Argent as well as information about Malia’s mother and the other creatures in Beacon Hills. Dr. Valack had refused to speak to anyone but Lydia saying the only questions he’d answer were ones that came from the banshee herself. And of course Lydia being Lydia and wanting to help them agreed. He and Deaton had been outside the room the entire time and when she’d screamed…it nearly took down all of Eichen House.

Stiles closed his eyes; the memory still sent shivers up and down his spine. They still had no idea what she’d seen or what had happened exactly because the second she’d woken up the voices started then hallucinations and finally a complete psychotic breakdown. Lydia had been with Stiles the last time she’d been ‘awake’ and then…nothing, a complete catatonic state since. Stiles still remembered the last thing she said to him before just ceasing to function. _There coming for me._ The whispered words still haunted his nightmares.

Stiles opened his eyes and glanced at Lydia. No one understood why it happened, not even Deaton, but the one piece of information he had offered was that the only person who could bring Lydia back was herself.

Stiles’ chest constricted, but before he could say anything one of the nurses came to the door a scowl on her face. “Is everything alright in here? I heard yelling.” She stated her gaze on the girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Stiles nodded, “Everything is fine Stacy, sorry about the noise. It won’t happen again,” he told her quietly. He watched her them for a minute before nodding and leaving the room. Stiles turned and glared at Malia, “Was that really necessary?” He asked annoyance coloring his tone.

Malia’s shoulders dropped at the anger she saw on his face. She let her hands all to her sides as she sighed. “I can’t do this anymore Stiles.” Her voice was soft. “You come to school, go through the motions and then end up back here every single day.” She told him.

“You haven’t been helping Scott with Liam like you promised. You’ve haven’t helped me find my mom and you promised with that too.” She paused, “No one says anything though. Scott, Derek, your dad. They all tell me to be patient with you, to understand. Well I don’t. It’s not fair to me.” She expressed as calmly as she could. “I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone who can’t even be bothered to remember he made plans with me.” Malia said quietly as pain sparked in her chest.

Stiles listened to Malia and his chest once again tightened at her words because she was right. She was a good person and she deserved more than what he could offer her. He nodded. “You’re right.” Stiles replied his voice low. “I’m sorry Malia, I honestly am.” He glanced at Lydia then and took a deep breath releasing it slowly.

“I love her,” he whispered, “And I know that’s terrible and I should have told you sooner instead of,” he motioned between them, “Just letting this go on the way I did.” He explained, “I think I wasn’t ready to accept it before. But now…I can’t leave her.” He admitted gently.

Malia could feel her eyes burning and she said nothing for a minute. Honestly she’d suspected as much, but she’d needed him to say it, admit it out loud before finally letting herself move on. Malia nodded, “Yeah, I figured.” She replied just as softly. She glanced at Lydia’s prone form in the bed and swallowed hard. “I hope for your sake that I’m wrong and she does…wake up,” not that she was asleep, but Malia knew Stiles would understand what she meant. “Everyone deserves to be happy,” she added awkwardly.

Stiles sent her half a smile, “Yeah, you deserve that too you know.” He told her before glancing back at Lydia.

Malia inclined her head, “Well, I’ll let you—I’m gonna go. See you around Stiles.”                          

Stiles turned to say goodbye, but Malia was already gone. He sighed shifting his gaze once again to the strawberry blonde lying in front of him. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair from her face cupping her cheek gently. “What is it?” He asked her softly, “What could possibly be more important than being here with us? Than being here with me?” Stiles ducked his head and squeezed the edge of the bed with his free hand.

“Come home Lydia…Come home.” He whispered before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Stiles was just as broken as she was, but he’d stay his course and be the rock she needed until she came back to him. And Stiles knew she would because Lydia Martin was a fighter. She was strong, intelligent, and she would get through this…she had to.


End file.
